Roller conveyors are devices that, as its name indicates, use metal rollers to facilitate the handling and transfer of a great plurality of objects, such as boxes, pallets, tires, drums, platforms, packages, etc., provided that they have a regular bottom, otherwise other devices are often used as the belt conveyor and the helical conveyor, among others. The roller conveyor is used in several industrial processes and warehouses.
Roller conveyors can be driven by gravity, that is, when the force of gravity of the object is used so that the object slides between the rollers; per belt, when rollers are driven by means of a belt that moves them; by chain, which takes place when rollers are driven by means of a chain transmitting the movement from roller to roller, this type of conveyors are suitable for handling heavy-duty objects, such as platforms or drums and by manual force, a condition that is realized when rollers are arranged on an axis or with a mount that freely allows them to turn, when an external force is transmitted or applied to them, so for the case of the proposed utility model, the rotation of the rollers is caused when a manual displacement force is applied on the coffin that disposed on them is desired to move from one position to another.
Examples of some roller conveyors currently known and used are found in the following documents:
Patent MX 333820 B, granted on Oct. 2, 2015, to Laitram, LLC, for the invention entitled “Belt and transversely driven roller conveyor”, wherein a conveyor belt of transversal rollers and a conveyor system is disclosed and protected which provides a drive mechanism for driving the rollers in the belt to divert conveyed items. The conveyor belt includes belt rollers wherein each roller is coupled to a pair of conveyor rollers for items of smaller diameter. The drive mechanism of the conveyor system, when actuated selectively, rotates the belt rollers, which rollers rotate the support rollers for the items, to divert the conveyed items towards or away the side of the belt. The gaps between at least some pairs of support rollers for the items allow the entrance of transfer comb teeth to withdraw the remaining items of de end downstream the belt.
Another example is found in patent MX 329937 B, Brien G. Rau, granted on May 7, 2015, titled “Conveyor belt with wear resistant stacked rolls”, a conveyor belt is disclosed that has multiple assemblies is of rollers, each roller assembly includes a first roller and a second roller, the first mobile roller being in contact with the second roller, so that the actuation of one of the rollers in a first angular direction causes the rotation of the other roller in a second opposite angular direction The invention also relates to the belt module itself and to the conveyor comprising a belt with a plurality of such modules and a supporting surface which causes the first roller to rotate and move towards the second roller.
Patent MX 325894 B entitled “Conveyors and methods for non-uniform acceleration of conveyed items”, granted to Laitram, L.L.C., on Dec. 1, 2014, where conveyors and methods to operate conveyors are disclosed to accelerate conveyed items laterally adjacent through various distances. Conveyors provide a conveyor surface on rollers on a conveyor belt. belt rollers roll on a supporting surface beneath the belt on a conveyor path. As the belt advances, rollers that roll on the support surface rotate in the direction of rotation to accelerate the conveyed items along the belt in the rotation direction. The support surface is adapted in order that its length (di, d2) in the travel direction varies across the width of the conveyor.
On the other hand, in patent MX 127202, granted on Sep. 3, 1974, to Alvey Inc.; titled “Improvements in roller conveyor with variable transmission”, improvements were disclosed in roller conveyor with variable transmission comprising: a plurality of separate load carrying rollers and attached in a common load transport formation; a worm gear that is passed adjacent the conveyor rollers for friction drive contact with the rollers and a friction drive adjusting device, which is functionally placed adjacent to selected pairs of the conveyor rollers.
And finally; in U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,605 B2 granted on Feb. 8, 2011, to Antoine Elhaj, there is disclosed a carriage assembly for coffin having a first and second side rails, a front rail, a rear rail, a plurality of rollers, a back support wall, a back support pad and a retaining strap, wherein said assembly is suitable for transporting coffins with curved bottoms in funeral vehicles.
Based on the teachings from the documents that currently define the state of the art for the utility model of interest, it is possible to say that, since its discovery and until today, roller conveyors have been part of a large number of activities related to the transport of merchandise; wherein its general configuration can be defined as one that comprises a frame having a pair of parallel and separated side rails, between which a plurality of separate conveyor rollers are disposed and rotatably mounted on said frame to thereby integrate a generally flat conveyor surface, wherein said rollers may or may not be activated by a motorized mechanism of rotary drive, thus having that the differences between the various roller conveyors known to date, lies in the particularities that the object or objects to be conveyed require, as well as the type of drive chosen for the rollers that mounted on a frame define a load and displacement surface.
In view of the above, given the existence of a specific need in the funeral services field, for which to date there is no a concrete solution provided, with the title “Transport mechanism with illuminated camera for concealment of coffin”, the present utility model is provided and with following are defined: